1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and particularly to a fan holder which can conveniently install a fan to a heat sink and make the fan being conveniently removed from.
2. Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within ranges of their normal operating temperature, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat there from.
A conventional heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink and a fan defining four through holes in four corners thereof. The heat sink comprises a base, and a plurality of parallel fins extending upwardly from the base. A plurality of screw threads is formed in two outmost fins at each side of the heat sink. Four screws are received through the through holes and engaged with the screw threads. The structure can mount the fan to the heat sink, but a problem is that it is complex to install when mounting the fan to the heat sink by threads. Operation between the fan and the heat sink is difficult and efficiency is also poor.
Another conventional holder is to fasten a fan to a heat sink by a spring member. The fan defines a groove therein. The spring member usually comprises a hook engaging in the groove of the fan. The holder can conveniently to install the fan to the heat sink by the hook of the spring member engaging in the groove of the fan. However, the spring member causes a self-locking phenomenon when the hook engages in the groove of the fan. As a result, it is difficult to remove the spring member from the groove of the fan. So it is not convenient to remove the holder from the fan.